Nala's Life Story!
by BlackRosePetal180
Summary: This. Is a story of Nala's beginning to the near end the friends she meets and the pain she goes throughout for the ones she loves and the adventure behind the big screen as we see nala live her whole life through cub hood to teen hood adulthood and finally her las chapters throughout life. (PLZ READ BETTER THAN IT SEEMS)
1. Before life

**HI GUYS ITS ME! OK IM GONNA TELL YOU SOMETHING SHORT AND SIMPLE MY MAIN CHARACTER, OC, FURSONA WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL HER SHE IS MY MAIN CHARACTER CHARITY WILL BE IN THIA I WILL TELL ALL OF NALAS LIFE STORY** LIKE** A BIOGRAPHY FOR HER IT WILL ALL BE MENTIONED IN NALAS POV OK GOT THAT? AND ANOTHER THING CHARITY IS** **SIMBA'S ****BFF NEXT TO NALA SHE IS ALSO MALKA CHUMVI AND TOJO'S BFF TOO AND FOR THE GIRLS THEY ALL ARE LIKE SISTERS TO HER ESPECIALLY NALA. SO IM GONNA START AT WHEN SARABI INTRODUCES SIMBA TO NALA AS INFANTS AND WHERE THIS WHOLE BETTROVE STUFF HAPPENED. THX!**

It was a beautiful morning at pride rock It had been A week after prince simba's birth, Sarafina was due any week now! Of course the pride was excited by this knowing a princess or prince will be born everyone knew sarafina's mate Anwar (meaning the brightest one from what, I searched up) decided to pick Sarafina over any other female in his pride, and showed her the most romantic gesture he broke his parents wishes into marrying another female and went for Sarafina, it was usually sarabi and her sisters birth right to be heirs to southlands but since the death of their father there mother needed to find out to who would be the next ruler but sarabi was already mates with mufasa and queen of pride rock and sarabi's sisters diku,dwala and naanda had no interest and since Anwar saved the pride from disaster the pride felt very comfortable with him and he became the king with Sarafina by his side. He will be coming to pride rock in 2 days time. Sarafina was dying with excitement! She couldn't wait for her baby or babies to come of course she was put to bed rest by her pride sisters. She was not allowed to also take her spot in the hunting party as a wing lioness (wing lionesses is one to circle in the prey to the other lionesses to make the kill). "Sigh... sarabi you know I don't like to be bed-ridden" " I know Sarafina but its for the best" as sarabi was saying this she was givin baby simba a bath while trying to ease Sarafina from getting up and moving. "sarabi old friend it has been 5 day that I have not moved, the only time i do move is to walk a couple paws to the latest kill..." "Sarafina you must remember that it was the wish of Anwar that you remain unmoved from your spot here and only to get up to eat." sarafina's face dropped to a sad frown and started to tear up."Oh I'm so sorry Sarafina I didn-" "it's ok sarabi I know you didn't mean too, I just miss him a lot". As one warm tear came after another and another, sarabi hated watching her best friend cry over her mate especially when it was her fault she was reminded by how her mate was not here at all for most of the pregnancy it was only in a matter of days could sarafina be able to give birth to a son or daughter, sarabi couldn't imagine how Sarafina was feeling, she knew she would feel horrible if Mufasa was away from her during the months of simbas's pregnancy. "oh I'm sorry Sarafina please don't cry you know I can't stand seeing you cry", sarabi nuzzled her best friends head and licked her cheeks with a warm smile on her face. sarafina just looked at friend and nuzzled her back with a big smile on her face. " your right anyway zazu told me yesterday that he got word from Anwar and he should be coming tomorrow evening". "Besides I got you and the rest of my pride sisters to help me out", "exactly Sarafina don't worry we will all be there for you... Now why don't I help you walk back to the den we can go see Tonya and Naanda there".** ( for THOES who don't know tonya is another one if my OC's she is a mix between a dark lion and a light lioness so a dark tan Ill probably put a picture on my profile about her later! If you all know where my pictures are you will probably see her.)** Sarafina simply nodded her head in agreement to sarabis request and slowly got up making there way to the den where Naanda and Tonya were.

**OK** THAT **WAS ALL FOR TODAY HOPE YOU ALL FAV AND FOLLOW ME LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND PLEASE IF U HAGE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT TONYA SHOULD MOSTLY BW DOING IN THE STORY PLEASE SONT HEAITATE! Bye friends!** **OH ALSO SHOULD I CONTINUE!?**


	2. Chatting and the mystery lioness

**_OMG GUYS! Thank you so much 62 views ! Shut the fridge! Lol I can't believe it hope you all follow and review it too if can please!_**

Sarabi and Sarafina where coming to the den and heard noises when all of a sudden they heard Naanda and ToNya talking to each other

"but what if they hate me!?" " what do you mean Tonya your going to be fine gosh your so annoying" " hey it's not my fault that Im nervous! What will I say when they ask about their father huh!" "what am I going to tell them I mated with a rouge male and didn't get his name!?" " Oh great kings Tonya they haven't even been born and your already freaking out!"

just then sarabi and Sarafina came in. "hey ladies" sarabi smiled."what are you doing?" Sarafina countered while taking a seat between Tonya and Naanda. "Sorry if you had to hear that SAD! conversation" naanda said while shooting a glare back at Tonya and Tonya giving one to naanda. " calm down you too" sarabi chuckled while lying on het side next to naanda. As the girls where chatting Tonya kept twitching her ears in alert.

"Everything ok tonya?" Sarafina asked with a sad smile on her face. Just making sure no one sneaks up on us... Especially me you now how I am about sneak attacks remember when mufas-, "don't remind me" sarabi chuckled he wouldn't stop complaining for weeks, thanks a while bunch tonya" that got a small giggle out of Sarafina and naanda just blew up of laughter.

has they where chatting tonya heard that noise again that made tonya"s ears twitch again, a low growl escaped tonya and once the noise got more closer sarabi, naanda and then Sarafina jointed in. " so I thought I would find you 4 here", a soft yet almost welcoming voice came from the outside of the den.

**OK Guys I'm soooo sorry it is short and I left you with a cliff hanger and I am sooo sorry again that it was so short little in creativity and who do you think the mystery voice is? Huh? Heheheh sorry I have to say bye bye next chapter will eve long and school is almost starting so I got to find a day that i will update but all will be answered in the near future. Bye! Charity&rebecca: bye! **


	3. Mother's love and a little surprise!

**HEY GUYS WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING CAUSE IM LIKE TIRED NON-STOP ESPECIALLY SINCE THE DOGS WHERE BARKING TO GO OUTSIDE FOR WALKS UGH AND MY NECK PAIN IS KILLING ME LIKE KILLING ME BIG TIME ANY-WHO HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAPPY I MADE THIS ONW LONGER THEN THE LAST ONE... OI THE PAIN.**** THE LION KING CHARACTERS DONT BELONG TO ME BUT TO DISNEY BUT CHARITY TONYA AND ANWAR BELONG TO ME! Kk ENJOY!**

"I thought you 4 would be here" a gentle yet welcoming voice said, feeling scared for their pregnant friends Naanda and Sarabi started growling ( oh btw in chapter one ended up giving simba to mufasa to spend time with I didn't mention it but they met him while going to the den.)

"calm down now ladies it his is no way to treat your queen", "huh" Naanda uttered before a brown lioness calmly walked in with a droopy face. "Queen uru, to what pleasure to do we owe thee?" Sarabi bowed to her queen,"Heh where do you get these stuff Sarabi" Tonya smirked but then put a straight face noticing Sarafina nodding toward uru. "you are all very strong, beautiful and wise lionesses and I would love it if you all wou-" " sorry your majesty flattered will get you no where with me" tonya growled back at the queen. "TONYA!" Naanda gave Tonya a look as if she just saw her kill a lion, ( sorry guys another btw tonya's mother and uru where good friends before uru had to kill her for trespassing and didn't know it was her before taking the final blow in front of poor cubby tonya so uru took her in as a daughter and tonya is known as a princess.) " uru looked at tonya with a bit of shock bout shook it off and continued "you haven't even heard my propasal tonya, how do you object to nothing my dear daughter?" " I am not your daughter..." Tonya muttered, quiet enough for uru not to hear but loud enough for sarabi and Sarafina to look at tonya with a shockEd expression. I only wanted to knowif sarabi would be interested to be the new leader of our hunting party considering she will be our new queen and seeing that Sarafina enjoys being a wing lionesss I wanted to know if Naanda and Tonya would be the lionesses to be beside the leader in the hunt" uru said with a loving smile. "OF COURSE YES YES YES! I WOULD BE HONOURED YOUR MAJESTY THANK YOU! Naanda squealed in excitement, then it was Tonya's turn to be questioned, " well dear daughter" uru said with a sad smile looking like she was pleading Me to join. Tonya sighed and smiled at her adoptive mother "ok ok fine" Tonya smiled even though they didn't always get along Tonya did some what care for uru as a mother figure. "Oh good!" Uru smiled in glee when all if a sudden...

"oh my great kings" Tonya dropped on her side screaming in pain,** *ROAR!*** uru was the first to react bending down to soothe her daughter and try to talk to her but unfortunately unable to speak from grunting and tears choking her throat to talk tther mother, just giving her friends pleading eyes then... "Oh my great kings!" Sarafina screeched! "she's in labour!" Shocked faces came and in a second gone by the blood curdling scream from tonya in a split second Babu mind his apprentice rafik I came in with Erevu (sarabi Naanda diku and dwala's mom) ahadi,mufasa and the other lionesses of the pride including sarafina's mom Asali.

"oh thank the kings" you all are here"! Naanda said with a relieved yet still worried face. "I was talking to Babu about rafiki becoming our new high priest when we heard tonya roar so we came running while mufasa went to give simba to lionesss in the pride, "WILL SOMEONE HELP ME!? GIVING BIRTH HERE!" "yes princess just breath... And now push!" Babu spoke.

**TIME LATER AROUND NIGHT.**

"finally after 4 hours of hard labour turned out healthy and beautiful just as there mother Babu complimented ahadi who was standing outside dying to see if his adoptive daughter was ok, so was mufasa he was actually more nervous then anyone in the pride he always took care of his adoptive sister just as his own as if she was his birth sister. "So is she alright?! Is she sick!? She'll make it right!?" "Of course prince mufasa chill" rafikI said coolly he was kinda in a tween and young adult hood. "Mufasa do you want to see the cubs?" Uru asked with a proud mother's smiles on her face.

mufasa simply nodded and his father following behind him, "hey muffy, hey daddy..." a tired yet smiling tonya said. when mufasa looked he saw...

**DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER LOL AORRY GUYS ANYWAY HOPE U REVIEW AND COMMENT PLESDE ENJOY**_  
_


	4. The birth of cubs

**HEY GUYS WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING CAUSE IM LIKE TIRED NON-STOP ESPECIALLY SINCE THE DOGS WHERE BARKING TO GO OUTSIDE FOR WALKS UGH AND MY NECK PAIN IS KILLING ME LIKE KILLING ME BIG TIME ANY-WHO HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAPPY I MADE THIS ONW LONGER THEN THE LAST ONE... OI THE PAIN. CHARITY&REBECA: HOPE YOU ENJOY! ME:OH ANOTHER THING ABOUT REBECA SHE IS FROM THE DISNEY MOVIE "TALESPIN" IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER PICTURE GO TO DEVIANT-ART GO TO ****SEARCH AND THEN WRITE JUNGLE CUBS REBECA YOU'LL SEE A LIGHT BROWN BEAR KK. BUT FOR ME I MADE HER MY ADOPTIVE DAUGHTER AND ADOPTIVE SISTER TO CHARITY AND LITTLE ZIRA, YES ZIRA I TOOK ZIRA FROM LION KINGG AND MADE HER CHARITY AND REBECA'S SISTER CHARITY'S ACTUAL SIS BUT REBECA'S ADOPTIVE KK SO ZIRA AND ZIRA DON'T BELONG TO ME BUT TO DISNEY SO DO THE LION KING CHARACTERS BUT CHARITY TONYA AND ANWAR BELONG TO ME! Kk ENJOY!**

"I thought you 4 would be here" a gentle yet welcoming voice said, feeling scared for their pregnant friends Naanda and Sarabi started growling (sarabi in chapter one ended up giving simba to mufasa to spend time with I didn't mention it but they met him while going to the den.)

"calm down now ladies it his is no way to treat your queen", "huh" Naanda uttered before a brown lioness calmly walked in with a droopy face. "Queen uru, to what pleasure to do we owe thee?" Sarabi bowed to her queen,"Heh where do you get these stuff Sarabi" Tonya smirked but then put a straight face noticing Sarafina nodding toward uru. "you are all very strong, beautiful and wise lionesses and I would love it if you all wou-" " sorry your majesty flattered will get you no where with me" tonya growled back at the queen. "TONYA!" Naanda gave Tonya a look as if she just saw her kill a lion, ( sorry guys another btw tonya's mother and uru where good friends before uru had to kill her for trespassing and didn't know it was her before taking the final blow in front of poor cubby tonya so uru took her in as a daughter and tonya is known as a princess.) " uru looked at tonya with a bit of shock bout shook it off and continued "you haven't even heard my propasal tonya, how do you object to nothing my dear daughter?" " I am not your daughter..." Tonya muttered, quiet enough for uru not to hear but loud enough for sarabi and Sarafina to look at tonya with a shockEd expression. I only wanted to knowif sarabi would be interested to be the new leader of our hunting party considering she will be our new queen and seeing that Sarafina enjoys being a wing lionesss I wanted to know if Naanda and Tonya would be the lionesses to be beside the leader in the hunt" uru said with a loving smile. "OF COURSE YES YES YES! I WOULD BE HONOURED YOUR MAJESTY THANK YOU! Naanda squealed in excitement, then it was Tonya's turn to be questioned, " well dear daughter" uru said with a sad smile looking like she was pleading Me to join. Tonya sighed and smiled at her adoptive mother "ok ok fine" Tonya smiled even though they didn't always get along Tonya did some what care for uru as a mother figure. "Oh good!" Uru smiled in glee when all if a sudden...

"oh my great kings" Tonya dropped on her side screaming in pain,** *ROAR!*** uru was the first to react bending down to soothe her daughter and try to talk to her but unfortunately unable to speak from grunting and tears choking her throat to talk tther mother, just giving her friends pleading eyes then... "Oh my great kings!" Sarafina screeched! "she's in labour!" Shocked faces came and in a second gone by the blood curdling scream from tonya in a split second Babu mind his apprentice rafik I came in with Erevu (sarabi Naanda diku and dwala's mom) ahadi,mufasa and the other lionesses of the pride including sarafina's mom Asali.

"oh thank the kings" you all are here"! Naanda said with a relieved yet still worried face. "I was talking to Babu about rafiki becoming our new high priest when we heard tonya roar so we came running while mufasa went to give simba to lionesss in the pride, "WILL SOMEONE HELP ME!? GIVING BIRTH HERE!" "yes princess just breath... And now push!" Babu spoke.

**TIME LATER AROUND NIGHT.**

"finally after 4 hours of hard labour turned out healthy and beautiful just as there mother Babu complimented ahadi who was standing outside dying to see if his adoptive daughter was ok, so was mufasa he was actually more nervous then anyone in the pride he always took care of his adoptive sister just as his own as if she was his birth sister. "So is she alright?! Is she sick!? She'll make it right!?" "Of course prince mufasa chill" rafikI said coolly he was kinda in a tween and young adult hood. "Mufasa do you want to see the cubs?" Uru asked with a proud mother's smiles on her face.

mufasa simply nodded and his father following behind him, "hey muffy, hey daddy..." a tired yet smiling tonya said. when mufasa looked he saw...

**DUN DUN DUN!** **HEHE I LEFT YOU ALL WITH A CLIFF HANGER AND A BIT OF TONYAS** PAST._ CHARITY: try guessing how much and what gender they are of if they are twins! Rebeca: and don't forget to follow an- cubby zira: reviews! Please!Rebecca: hey u should be in bed! Cubby zira: ya and you said u were going to read me a bed time story __but guess what promises where meant to be broken sis! Charity: girls lets talk about this later ok? Sorry viewers this is why people ask me why I have issues *looks to the heaven* rebeca&cubby zira: HEY! Me: ok bye guys I got to break this up follow reviews and please for kings sakes just comment I want to make sure u all really like it! Bye!_


	5. Explanation Time

HEY** GUYS WHAT R U ALL UP TOO? OK IM JIST GOING TO SPILL IT OUT THIS STORY ON FAN-FICTION GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO MAKE THE 5 CHAPTER TONIGHT THE STORY IS CALLED 'Kiara and Kovu's Pride' by: Shanni81. IF SHANNI81 IS READING THIS I WILL PROBABLY FAN GIRL ESPECIALLY IF YOU DO READ THIS PLEASE COMMENT I REALLY LOVE YOU AND YOUR STORIES I JUST I AM SPEECHLESS REALLY I LOVE YOUR WORK SOOOOO MUCH THAT I JUST HAD TO MAKE A SHOUT OUT TO HER OK SO YA ON WITH A STORY!**

**The Next Morning!**

Taka snuggled closer to his sister's warm dark tan pelt until he heard a tiny whine, too high to be his sister's voice very when he opened his eyes he realized he saw tiny pair Of dark red eyes staring at him with wonder. Taka jerked back and looked at the small little brown cub, it seemed like this cub was like a blood niece to my family she has my mother and I's pelt but with mufasa's eyes but In a darker shade of red.

Just to make sure taka bent down and smelled the cub's scent to make sure he didn't mistake it for anyone else's cub... *sniff sniff*

'oh yes that's Tonya's scent all over her with the cubs own coming along' scar said as he gently took the little female cub by her scruff and put her back between her mothers forepaws, quietly not to wake tonya up.

'hmmm there is another one, well she looks like her mother alot now doesn't she?' Scar thought to himself.

'if I can just see the little scamp' scar thought to himself, I just need to move tonya's right forepaw...' scars gently touched his sister's paw and tried nudging it. 'just a little more' when...

'ROAR!' All of a sudden tonya jumped on taka not knowing it was him.

'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? TRYING TO ATTACK ME AND MY CUBS' 'HOW DARE YOU!?' 'Oh please temper temper sister I swear even though you are not related you have father's temper. Scar said with a bit of an annoyed And cocky attitude.'Taka?'

Scar juha gave tonya a smirk, 'who else Dear sister' scar said with a cocky smile. 'You came!' 'But of course why would I not visit a dear sister right dafter have has given birth hmmm?' 'Well you weren't there for me when my water broke and then went into labour'

tonya said with a sad face and then put her head down beside her cubs between her forepaws. Scar saw this and realized how much he hurt his sister.

'Tonya... You know I was out for a good reason,' 'and what was that dear brother' tonya said with a bit of annoyance And anger in her voice now realizing how mad she was at her older brother.

'well, I just thought my beloved sister desired a meal... A very big meal like I don't know your favourite herbivore to eat such as uh...' scar said trouble puzzling look on his face pretending to think of his sisters favourite food. '- a stag! You went out alone to get me a stag! Taka!' tonya said out loud while nuzzling her brother and giving him a quick lick behind the ears while pulling him into a lying down position. 'So am I forgiven?' Scar said smiling while trying to get out of his sisters hold. 'OF COURSE HOW DO YOU EVEN QUESTION IT TAKA! 'Tonya said out loud 'ok ok I get it you love me now please let go!' Taka chuckled. 'Do you want to see your nieces?' Taka simply nodded

'this is Penda...' Tonya said while showing scar her oldest daughter ( for THOES who don't know Penda means loved in Swahili or of what I searched) 'well we have a mini tonya don't we? Scar said while licking the cub on its forehead. 'and you probably met Dalila she is she youngest', tonya said while smiling at both her strong healthy cubs. 'They are beautiful tonya... Just like their mother' taka said smiling and nuzzling his sister's cheek. (Btw Dalila means gentle in Swahili or what searched up).

'Tonya are you awake some of the pr- oh... h. Tak- scar!' Sarafina said while shaking a bit 'yes Sarafina what do you want NOW'. 'TAKA?!' Tonya said while still in shock. 'Oh no it's ok tonya ill just wait outside' Sarafina said with a small apologetic smile then scurried off. 'do I dare turn around scar said aloud?' 'No need ill come to you' tonya said gruffly, 'ok o. I'm sorry but you know me and her are not all buddy buddy...' 'Well at least not anymore! You and her were such good as cubs I mean really taka just because she didn't feel the same way you felt for her doesn't mean you have to be cruel and avoid her when you get the chance' 'ok ok ill say sorry keys just go say hi tot the pride and here everyone compliment my beautiful sister' taka said with a smirk. ' nice one suck up' smirked muttered with a smirk.

**OK PEEPS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW OK I WILL MENTION MORE IN MY NEXT UPDATE.** **CHARITY: if you get the chance mum school in two days so frienas me and my mum have to come up with an update day so we can continue our story but don't osprey we won't upset good to talk to you all again bye bye!**


	6. WARNING! MUST READ IF TO CONTINUE

**HEY GUYS I KNOW WHAT U R THINKING BUT NO THIS IS NOT A NEw CHAPTER OF NALAS LIFE STORY BUT A MESSAGE TO SAY I WILL PAUSE THE STORY FOR SOMETHING ELSE I WILL KEEP THIS PERSON ANONYMOUS FOR NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT SOME PEOPLE TO GET MAD AT HE/HER OK? I WILL KEEP DOING IT JUST NOT AS LONG AS IT WAS BEFORE LIKE COUPLE OF PARAGRAPHS. BUT ANYWAY I GOT A PRIVATE MESSAGE SAYING TO MAKE A 40 CHAPTER STORY WITH HER/HIS CHARACTERS IT IS ALSO TLK FAN BASED SO YA HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEW ONE COMING AND I AM WRITING THIS THE NIGHT BEFORE SCHOOL AS SOME OF YOU KNOW I WILL BE GOING TO GRADE 8 SO JUST BE PATIENT **

**THANK YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW COMMENT AND IF YOU ALL WANT I CAN TRY MAKING YOU ALL SOME STORIES JUST COMMENT AND REVEW. I AM HAPPY WITH ALL OF YOU SO INTERNET COOKIE! ENJOY IT! BYE! AND GOODBYE SUMMER!**


	7. The endor is it?

**_hey everyone it's me! So I'm sorry to say this is not a story update... Or if this will be Story anymore... Ya I'm just so busy I talked to my BFF at school and she said if the public like it keep doing it do ya lets see, if u guy And gals still want to see this, well then please review favourite comment or just if I get a lot views after this post and on this certain chapter. OK? Well bye guys sorry if I made anyone feel sad bout this..._**


End file.
